My Star Commander
by PoMlovah611
Summary: "You and I are men. I'd think we could handle something as simple as love. I mean how hard can it be? I love you… you love me…its easy."


_**Here's a one shot Natty and I made!**_

_**KIPPPERRR FEELLSSS GUYS!**_

_**KIIIPPPEERRR**_

_**ENJOY! :3**_

* * *

**My Star Commander**

"Hey Dexter, what are we doing out here?" Skipper asked, lugging a big telescope up a hill in the park.

It was night and for some reason the analyst kept his gaze on the sky in an almost wonder.

"Well... the sky is clear tonight so I thought now would be an excellent time for Stargazing." Kowalski smiled, clutching the books and notepads he brought along with him.

"Really? The shirtless ninjas are having a marathon and this is the first thing that crosses that big mind of yours?" The leader gave a strained groan as he threw the telescope off his back with a bad sounding crash. He turned blinking as it lay in pieces behind him. Who knew it was so delicate it couldn't take a fall?

"GAH!" The taller penguin shrieked, dropping the books and notepads he was holding and rushing to the broken telescope. He put a flipper on it and sighed, not answering the question thrown at him.

"So what are we looking for out here?" Skipper asked, stepping on the broken pieces the analyst was knelt in front of as he walked forward, staring up at the night sky. "Aliens? Moon monsters? Spacesquids? We'll get those spacesquids this time! They can't hide from us, we got a telescope! What do they have? Ha! They got bupkis!"

Kowalski grunted, annoyed. "Constellations. We're looking for constellations. And we DON'T have a telescope. Because you BROKE it." the brainiac said, pointing at the pieces he was stepping on.

"We can still hit him with it." The shorter penguin suggested. "He'd never know what hit him! It'd be a telescope by the way." Skipper added in.

Kowaski sighed again. "We can't hit constellations. They're shapes formed by stars. And did I forget to mention... YOU BROKE MY TELESCOPE!" He growled.

"Who says we can't hit them? They did? We'll show em Kowalski, don't you worry."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and tried to figure out what broken part belongs to what. He wanted to fix it but it wouldn't be necessary. This wasnt the real reason he asked Skipper to accompany him anway.

"So where are these night demons?" The leader snorted.

"They're SHAPES... in the sky. Not living breathing creatures. They're not even a threat."

"Everything's a threat, Kowalski. Don't you know that? Heck, you're a threat to me right now." Skipper kept his gaze upward, looking for those pesky constellations and spacesquids. He wondered if they plotted together, those fiends!

"I... am?"

"Well yeah. No one's around. You could, you know, take me out."

"Why would I do that?" Kowalski raised a brow.

The flat headed bird used his flippers as binoculars pointed at the stars as he explained further. "Give me the old knife in the back, suck out my soul and dump my body in Hoboken for Hans." Skipper trailed. "…Say, you're not a witch are you?"

"A witch? Of course not! Why would you think so?" Kowalski blinked.

"Then forget the whole sucking out my soul part but you could still stab me in the back and hand me to Hans."

"You're always paranoid, aren't you, Skipper?" Kowalski smirked a little.

"Who's paranoid?" Skipper shrugged.

"...Nevermind." the taller shook his head then turned back to the pieces, he found the broken lenses and sighed. "This is beyond fixable!"

"Then get in front of it." The leader suggested. "You don't turn your back on Fixable. I never trusted the guy.

Kowalski shot him a confused look. "Okaay..." he said. Then he walked to the edge of the hill. "Well, I guess we could study constellations without a telescope..."

"Great!" Skipper rubbed his flippers together with a grin. "So when do we start hitting?"

"We don't." The scientist said plainly.

The leader's excitement slumped along with his shoulders and expression. "We at least get to kick stuff right?"

"Nope."

Skipper had a large disappointed and confused frown. "Then…what are we doing exactly?"

"Star gazing. As I said earlier." He replied, sitting down on the soft grass.

"Stargazing?" The leader repeated incredulously.

"Yes."

Skipper turned on his heels and began walking back down the hill.

"Aw C'mon Skipper... There's a bit more to it than that, you know..."

The pleading in his soldier's voice got to him a bit. He stopped walking and reluctantly gave the analyst a chance to change his mind. "Like what?"

"I don't know... why dont you sit here hm? Find out for yourself." Kowalski smiled, patting the grass beside him. Sort of inviting the leader with that sweet smile and gesture.

Those eyes. Those eyes he wanted to classify as evil. Everyone on the team had them it seemed. Those little blue begging machines that just grabbed on to you and smacked you like a hippie.

Skipper sighed. "Fine." He waddled over with an unimpressed look.

He plopped himself down next to the scientist in the grass. "Just don't expect me to compare notes."

Kowalski chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He then turned his head to look at the stars, still smiling.

"You could dream of it. I'm just saying I won't do it."

"Of course you won't. It's not your thing." He then lay on his back on the grass, pretending to try to get a better angle of the sky.

Skipper still sat up. "Not a pencil pusher. Never want to be. Think Buck Rockgut was once and we all know what happened to HIM..." He rolled his eyes. "I pick up a pencil and next think I know I'll be seeing Blowhole everywhere!"

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Kowalski snickered.

"No thank-YOU."

Kowalski chuckled again before turning back to the sky, putting his flippers under his head.

Silence fell between the two as the analyst looked up at the sky and the leader glared down at the ground.

Soon, Kowalski broke the silence. "Hey, stop tiring your muscles by sitting up straight there, Skipper. Plus you can't study stars if you dont LOOK at them." The analyst said. "Lie down. Relax. And don't you give me another lecture about Manfredi and Johnson about what I just said."

Relectantly Skipper laid back. "It wasn't a lecture but a warning. You take a second to lie down and the next moles are dragging you straight to down there!" He folded his flippers on his chest. "I thought that was a very important team meeting. You know, up until the point Private was crying... because he was scared of the ground after that."

"Sure..." Kowalski's gaze never left the stars.

More silence.

Finally Skipper got fed up and he slightly lost his temper. Bringing up the mad dolphin before made him a bit agitated, even though he was the one that brought it up in the first place.

Skipper threw up his arms and sat up. "What am I supposed to be looking at! All I see are tiny dots!"

The analyst lifted his head a little. "Well if we had a TELESCOPE, you'd see more than a few tiny, sparkly dots!" Kowalski snapped, getting a bit irritated himself.

The leader sat up and leaned into the taller bird's face threateningly. "You getting yellish with me, soldier?"

Their faces were close, Skipper's narrowed blue eyes staring deep into Kowalski's softer ones, their beaks barely an inch apart.

Kowalski whimpered slightly. "Nno sir. S-sorry sir." the analyst blushed a little when he noticed the distance of their beaks, resisting the urge to push them together. Oh how sweet that would be...

The leader didn't let up, he still glared into the others eyes. While the silence was awkward for the one that was blushing, it was informative for the one with the hard look unreadable looked. Finally Skipper spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wr-wrong? With me? N-no, nothing's wrong..." Kowalski stammered.

The commander wrapped his flippers around the scientists neck and slammed his head against the ground once. "GHFF!" the lieutenant yelped.

Before Kowalski knew it, the leader had gotten up and was now dragging him by his feet.

He groaned, sight a bit blurry... "Ugh... what're you.. doing?" he said, struggling weakly.

The leader was dragging him down the other side of the hill. He gave no explanation, but only demanded his own. "Why'd you bring me out here?"

Skipper left the analyst lying on the side of the hill, and returned a moment later with the long part of the telescope, holding it in one flipper.

He waited impatiently for his answer.

"I uh..." Kowalski gulped, sweating a little. Was that even possible for birds?

"Where's the wire?" Skipper demanded.

"The-the wire?"

The leader growled and got on top of the tall penguin, wrapping his legs around its waist to hold it down while he began searching through its feathers. It was both a compromising position and his flippers were very much intruding the scientist's personal space but Skipper didn't care. He was just trying to find the wire bug.

Kowalski's face was almost red from blushing that hard. "Gah! What are you doing!?" he said, struggling.

The commander picked up the long broken telescope piece he'd put to the side and threatened the lieutenant with it. "Don't make me do it, Kowalski! You know as well as I do that I'll do it!"

"AAH! NO! THERE'S NO WIRE! OR ANYTHING! IT'S JUST ME!" Kowalski ducked his head and shut his eyes tight in fear.

Skipper seemed to believe that but started his pat down of the analyst's hips and inner thighs, still holding the telescope piece in his flipper as he did so.

The taller penguin blinked his eyes open and gritted his beak, trying not to make a sound as he did this. "Ngh..."

Finding nothing, the leader pulled back, only to grab the scientist's flipper and flip him over on his stomach.

"OOgh!" Kowalski grunted. "Seriously, _what_ are you _doing_!?"

"Didn't I train you? What does it feel like I'm doing?" Skipper rolled his eyes even though it couldn't be seen. His flippers pat over the sides of the taller penguin's tail feathers.

Kowalski didn't answer. His own mind giving him ideas… lots of ideas… He shivered a little as the leader patted over the sensitive parts there.

Again his search turned up empty and the leader huffed.

Skipper took both Kowalski's flippers and yanked them hard behind his back.

"OW-OW-OW-OOOOOWW!" the scientist cried.

The leader took the telescope and bent it, cracking it and bending it around the analyst's wrists to hold him. Skipper flipped him over roughly.

"Heyheyhey! Gentle!- Agh!" Kowalski coughed a little then blinked up at the leader, now lying on his back, he gulped.

"You're acting weird." Skipper shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Weird? ... I told you there's nothing wrong with me. I merely asked you to accompany me up the hill for some celestial research... remember?"

"Don't give me that!" The leader exclaimed. "I know that's not the reason I'm out here! And you didn't bring me out here to kill me! It must be something worse than that..."

Kowalski gulped. Was he really going to tell him? About his feelings? About the real purpose of this arrangement? About... everything? He was hesitating. But his silence just made the leader angrier.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!" The leader screamed in his face, holding him up close by the chest feathers.

"N-no one! Honest!" Kowalski said. What was it gonna take for this penguin to confess!?

"Wrong answer!" Skipper smacked him.

"OW!" the taller penguin yowled. "B-but it's t-true! I'm not working for anybody!"

"Is it Blowhole? Huh!? Are you working for the dolphin!"

"No! I'm not! Believe me, _please_!" Kowalski pleaded, sobbing.

"You're…not?" Skipper blinked in suprise. "But you're definitely working for Hans right?"

"No! I'm not working for any one!" Kowalski sniffed.

"Red Squirrel?"

"Not the Red Squirrel, Not the rats, not the danes, not anyone!"

"Savio?" The leader questioned hopefully.

"Nooo.. Not anyone of the Hobokeneers. I'm not a double agent!"

"So definitely not Clemson huh?"

"No!" Kowalski began to relax a bit. "I'm not working for anyone, Okay?"

"Gladys?" Skipper tilted his head.

The other penguin sighed. "No one."

"What about Officer-"

"NO ONE! I don't work for anybody! What part of that do you not understand!?" Kowalski said in a begging voice. "Why would I betray you? What good would it give me?"

"I don't see sense in wanting to betray you. I would never want to betray you... I mean... why _would_ I want to?"

The leader recalled something Hans said to him so he repeated it. "To stick it to me, ja?"

"To stick it to…" Kowalski mumbled and shook his head. "No. Skipper. I would never do anything against you."

"You wouldn't?"

The analyst shook his head.

Skipper blinked, looking away. "So…the only one you're working for…is me?"

"W-well... you could say that." Kowalski blushed. "D-do you want me to?"

The leader sighed in relief and let his body fall right on the analyst.

The brainiac was surprised at first then smiled and put a flipper around the leader.

Skipper shifted his head on the other's chest to look up curiously. "How'd you get free?"

"It's not a rope you know..." Kowalski chuckled. "Lying on it made it reach its breaking point."

The leader smirked. "Or are you just craftier than I thought?"

"Maaybe."

"Don't get smug with me, lieutenant."

"S-sorry." Kowalski grinned.

Skipper sighed and turned his head to look up at the sky. Snorting, he turned it back and closed his eyes. "I hate stars. I used to look at them back in that concentration camp. They never did anything." He yawned. "They just blinked back at me…like a hippie…"

"Stars don't do much... I don't know why I wanted to try and study them just so I could spend some time with you." the lieutenant said, laughing a bit at himself.

"This headache was about a heartache?" The commander lifted his face from the chest feathers. "If you wanted to spend some solo time with your commanding officer, why didn't ya just ask? I would have said no…but you still could have asked me."

"You saying no was what I was afraid of. And I wanted to see if you had the same feelings for me... privately... I didn't want Private and Rico to see how I was, falling in love with my commander like that." Kowalski sighed softly.

"Well Private's a boy, and Rico-" Skipper frowned. "…He understands love right?" He shook his head and shrugged. "Ehh, anyway. You and I are men. I'd think we could handle something as simple as love. I mean how hard can it be? I love you…you love me…its easy. But love triangles, oh those are the worst! Don't even get me started on love triangles! I never trusted shapes with corners. They could back you into them, those sneaky rats!" The leader softened his angry glare and dropped it casually. "You get my point."

Kowalski nodded, smiling.

The shorter penguin rested his head back down with a sighing exhale from his beak, looking sidely at the grass. "So now what?"

"We could continue this torture- I mean 'stargazing' if you want."

"Right now? I'd love to just... enjoy your company a while."

"Alright. I can do that. Just lay here…doing nothing…" Skipper went on. "…like a hip-" In a swift motion he grabbed the analyst's beak, roughly pulling it up against his in a kiss, the commander's eyes slipping shut.

"Mmp!" Kowalski's eyes widened in surprise. Then he realised that Skipper himself did it and leaned into the kiss. "Mmnh.."

A moment after it started, it ended with Skipper pulling back looking at his lieutenant in the eyes. The leader then pressed another to the cheek and one on the neck before pulling up again. The end of their beaks touched as they looked at each other, unaware what to do next. Skipper glanced up, panting. "I still hate stars."

Kowalski looked at the stars glimmering behind the shorter penguin on top of him. "I don't know... I could learn to love them."

* * *

**LOTS AND LOTS OF CREDIT TO ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt... a.k.a Natty... X3 We made this together you see...**

**There's your Kipper oneshot guys! please REVIEW! :3**


End file.
